Rikuri Ukitake
| birthday = June 22 | age = 500+ | gender = Female | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | eyes = Champagne Brown | hair = Honey Butter | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = Hueco Mundo | occupation = Shinigami | previous occupation = Hollow | team = Fifth Division | previous team = NA | partner = NA | previous partner = NA | base of operations = Seireitei,Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = Tsumugu Suigyoku (Brother) Kiyomaro Suigyoku (Brother) Megumi Suigyoku (Sister) | education = Shin'ō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Kirameki | bankai = None }} Rikuri Suigyoku (陸離翠玉, Suigyoku Rikuri; Literally meaning "Dazzling Emerald"), heralded as Danzetsu (断絶, Severance) during her days as a hollow, is a member of the Fifth Division, claiming the 6th seat. Appearance Personality History As a Human As a Human (人間, Ningen) in the Human World (現世, Gense; also known as Living World), Rikuri was the second oldest of four children, born into the noble Suigyoku Family that resided within a village known as Yamaji Town (ヤマジタウン, Yamaji Town). Her family, overtime, had accumulated a tremendous amount of wealth. This was largely due to the professions of Rikuri's parents; both her mother and father were highly regarded, specialized doctors, their names known and respected by everyone around the village. Rikuri worked hard under the shadow of her loved ones, competing with the rest of her siblings to earn her parent's love. They stressed knowledge and hard work before all else, and their absence throughout majority of the day proved the point, as they spent much of it working. Trouble ensued several years prior to Rikuri's human death. Her eldest brother, who went by the name Tsumugu Suigyoku (木原翠玉), had been banished from the family after failing to pass his school board graduation exam for the third consecutive time. In favor of Tsumugu, it was not entirely his fault, but rather the fault of the curse he had been inflicted with upon birth, that neglected every effort he made towards studying. Over his lifetime, Tsumugu was unable to find an efficient method where by he could consume knowledge, and practically gave up all hopes of following in the footsteps of his parents and becoming a doctor. After he declared his intentions to his parents, he was exiled from the family and sent to boarding school, in the fear that he may ravage the Suigyoku name. Tsumugu fell into a deep depression while attending a distant boarding school. Not only had he left behind his immediate family, but the rest of the ties and bonds he had come to adore with the people of Yamaji Town. Love eventually turned to hate and overwhelmed the child before he reached the substantial age of 20. Concluding himself a failure, he grew to despise the world, along with those who had bestowed such an unfamiliarity upon his shoulders. He opted to take his own life in the very end, though not before seeking revenge against his parents. On a Sunday afternoon, while the rest of his peers spent the time partaking in a game of competitive Shogi (将棋, shōgi), Tsumugu instead returned home with a new sense of urgency, a lethal weapon finding it's place in his front pocket. Without much of a surprise, he was not welcomed home with open arms, but rather forced to utilize his trusty companion to breach through security and invade the construct he once called home. Arriving before his parents, he offered his life experiences since having departed from them, only to be turned down and called a disgrace one final time. However, before he could complete his quest of vengeance, the bullet leaving the nozzle of his magnum would instead conflict with the intervening Rikuri, who opted to play the role of a hero by giving her own life to save those that had given it to her in the first place. At the time of her death, Rikuri was 17 years old. Her death came mere days before her 18th birthday and just a week prior to her high school graduation, where she had been elected as the class valedictorian. Feeling remorse, Rikuri remained within the Human World as a Plus (整, Purasu), a benign ghost residing within the world of living. After her passing, Tsumugu carried out his subliminal plans of murdering their parents, though sparred the rest of his siblings before taking his own life. As a ghost, she roamed the streets of Yamaji Town, keeping a watchful eye over her remaining siblings; a younger brother by the name of Kiyomaro (高嶺), and an older sister by the name of Megumi (大). Rikuri watched from behind the scenes as her siblings grew up, managing to live on their own. The two were forced to relocate to many foster homes after the passing of their parents, where they were often mistreated by their foster parents, who had only elected to adopt them due to their hefty amount of savings in the bank. This greatly bothered Rikuri, who found herself taking the lives of those foster parents who mistreated them for the betterment of her siblings, though in actuality, it only proved as another hindrance, as the process of moving yet again forced them to essentially start over. As a Hollow Over the course of several years, Rikuri became obsessive over the safety of her siblings. Eventually, Rikuri turned into a Tsukirei (憑き霊, Possessive Spirit), wrapping her Chain of Fate (因果の鎖, Inga no Kusari) around both her siblings and finding the aspirations she was neglected during her own life through theirs. This stretched as far as to choosing the husband of her older sister, who she possessed in order to be together with him. As Rikuri's state of being worsened, she eventually transcended into a full fledged Hollow (虚 (ホロウ), Horō), losing her heart and instead donning a rather frightening mask. As a hollow, Rikuri abandoned her past motives, desiring nothing but to devour other souls. The lengthy process of the encroachment of her chain of fate suggested a high amplitude of spiritual power, and the sheer size and strength of her hollowed form only offered more support. Her days as a hollow earned her the moniker as Danzetsu (断絶, Severance), in regards to the Soul-Body Separation technique she garnered to take the lives of living humans. Her proficiency in the art of killing allowed her to ascend the ranks of a hollow more quickly than others, though it would take another several decades before she would become classified as a Gillian (最下大虚, girian; Japanese for "Lowest Great Hollow") or Menos Grande (大虚 (メノスグランデ). Rikuri was infamous as a Menos for leading other members of her kind into the human world from Hueco Mundo (虚圏) through the usage of Kūmon (空門, lit. "Air Gate"). This was largely in part due to her vicious hunger for souls, which roughly translated over from her immense sex drive as a human. However, she was soon commanded to stop through the orders of the higher ranking Adjuchas (中級大虚), leading her on an expedition to gain more power so she could do as she pleased. However, her quest for power would come to an untimely end, as she met her own demise as a hollow at the hands of an unnamed Shinigami (死神, Soul Reaper). As the blade pierced through Rikuri's chest, it purified her of all her past sins, a method known as Konsō (魂葬, Soul Burial), allowing the woman to reach the doors of the Soul Society (尸魂界 (ソウル・ソサエティ), Souru Sosaeti; Japanese for "Dead Spirit World") at long last. Rikuri would arrive in the soul society with high expectations, as essentially, as the daughter of two doctors, that was all she had known to do since her adolescent days as a child. However, ironically, and much to her dismay, Rikuri's arrival could not have come at a worse time, as she was instead placed in the most northern and final district of the Rukongai (流魂街, Wandering Soul City), feared as the Zaraki (更木, New Tree) district. As a Soul Living in the slums proved to be the most difficult challenge of Rikuri's existence. Subject to theft on several occasions, Rikuri fought to survive by any means necessary. When she arrived in the Soul Society, having been cleansed of her previous hollow form, Rikuri reverted to the form of her former self, taking the appearance of a 17 year old girl, reminiscent of her body just before her death. This body of hers, in conjunction with her beauty, is what essentially allowed her to remain alive within the depths of the Zaraki District. Among murder, assault and theft, rape was also not uncommon; turning a woman of Rikuri's caliber into a perpetual sex slave. Food was also scarce, and in order to get by the day, Rikuri resorted to affiliating herself with some of the districts most well known crooks and pimps. Whatever it took to get by the day, Rikuri did, until finally, she collected enough confidence to fend on her own and defend herself. One evening, while returning from an associate, Rikuri came upon the corpse of an unidentified Shinigami. Instantly, she was reminded of her times as a hallow, despite however faint they may have become. The thought of capturing his soul came to mind, though she managed to sustain herself, settling instead, for his Asauchi (浅打ち, Shallow Hit). While most Shinigami practice the art of befriending their Zanpakutō, for Rikuri, establishing a friendship became second nature. This was due to the fact that she carried the sword along with her everywhere, as a means of protection. No longer would she have to succumb to the horrid lifestyle of the Zaraki District with such a weapon at her disposal. Rikuri eventually enrolled in the Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院, Spiritual Arts Academy), where she learned to hone her growing powers. The academy offered a six year course, where several instructors were issued to help the students maximize their potentials. For Rikuri, the academy was a way to escape the slums. It was a method in which she could, for the earlier portion of the day, get away from dangers of the Zaraki District, and for once, just enjoy herself and everything she stood for. Rikuri flourished during her time in the academy, displaying vibrant sparks of her former human self. The hard work and keen intellect seemed to have traveled with the woman all the way to the afterlife. With no one to please, Rikuri instead became self motivated; working to meet her expectations. No matter how hard she worked, the thoughts of her past left Rikuri severely nostalgic, which in turn, only made her work harder. She wanted to regain the fame and popularity she once had, more than anything in the word. Akin to her parents, success was all that existed in the world for Rikuri, all she had ever known. While in the academy, Rikuri especially took interest in Kidō (鬼道, Soul Reaper's powers). As a Shinigami Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Kirameki (煌めき, Sparkle) is the Zanpakutō of Rikuri Suigyoku. It is classified as a Light-Type Zanpakutō under the elemental category. In it's sealed form, Kirameki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a Nodachi (野太刀, field sword). The blade is kept sheathed in it's scabbard, known as a Saya (鞘) at Rikuri's waist when not in use. Akin to the personality of it's wielder, the sword portrays an overall lustrous appearance, quite decorative when compared to most others. Aside from a very glamorous blade, of which is said to have been manifested from Rikuri's smile itself, the sword's Tsuka (柄) is instead identified as a Tsuka-ito (柄糸) due to the several layers of Same-kawa (鮫皮, sharkskin) it is so delicately wrapped in, offering a more comfortable grip. The Tsuba (鍔) has an oval shape, providing Rikuri with additional balance and protection whilst in battle. Along with a dark black handle, the blade possesses a Habaki (鎺) for seemingly decorative purposes, though in reality, it allows for Rikuri to unsheathe the blade from it's Saya at inhuman levels of speed. A practicer of Iaido (居合道, Iaidō), Rikuri's sword play is primarily based off the art of sheathing and unsheathing Kirameki in a manner in which her opponent is essentially unable to read her movements. Shikai Kirameki possesses a Shikai (始解, Initial Release), which came about after an established relationship was forged between the spirit and Rikuri. Like all Zanpaktō, Kirameki can only be released by reciting it's Kaigo (改悟), which is only known by itself and Rikuri. However, unlike most Zanpakutō, Kirameki's Kaigo is a bit more complex, in the sense that it is more of a poem rather than a single word. The Kaigo goes as follows; "Cleanse the world of darkness, fill the world with brightness, show us the truth!" (闇の世界を清める明るさで世界を埋める 私たちに真実を示している, Yami no sekai o kiyomeru akaru-sa de sekai o umeru, watashitachi ni shinjitsu o shimeshite iru!) Shikai Special Ability: In it's Shikai, Kirameki's blade gives off a vibrant aura, which provokes a bright yellow light to fire out and blind everything watching within a certain radius, except the user. Despite the appearance of light, the shroud is actually composed of microscopic blades, which Rikuri can then control at will to pierce her opponent from anywhere within the lighted area. Additionally, because the bright light takes away the vision of the victim, Rikuri is able to conduct a variety of sneak attacks on those who rely more heavily on the sense of sight, as well as move about entirely unnoticed. As such, it proves as quite the strategical method for one to conduct an escape. To the victim, looking about the shroud causes a great deal of stress to their eyes, almost forcibly sealing them shut. If one were to contradict this natural process, they would most likely be blinded within a few minutes. * Sokkou (速攻, "Swift Attack"): The fearsome trait of Kirameki lies in it's ability to travel at the speed of light. This allows Rikuri to attack her opponent near instantaneously, whilst concealing her own movements to a bare minimum. The technique is initiated through the basic principles of the ancient Iaido (居合道, Iaidō) fighting style, where by Kirameki is drawn out from her slumber and thrusted in a quick, swift manner to the opposite side of Rikuri's body. As the blade is released from the scabbard, it coats itself within Kirameki's Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power), emitting a bright light. Moving from one side to the other, Kirameki identifies it's target and takes aim, delivering a powerful, near instantaneous beam of light their way, normally directed towards one of their vital organs. Stats